Real Majin Buu
by Dreamer16
Summary: Been done SO many times


*  
  
Eminem owns Real Slim Shady  
  
Some guy owns dragonball Z  
*  
  
May I have your attention please?   
May I have your attention please?   
Will the real Majin Buu please blow up?   
I repeat, will the real Majin Buu please blow up?   
We're gonna have a problem here..   
  
Y'all act like you never seen a pink person before   
Jaws all on the floor like Tien, like Gotan just flew though the door   
I started whoopin his ass worse than before   
They first were Videl, throwin her over furniture (Ahh!)   
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,   
he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"   
And Dr. Brief said... nothing you idiots!   
Dr. Brief's dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)   
  
Feminist women love Majin Buu {*vocal turntable:chigga chigga chigga*}  
"Majin Buu, I'm sick of him. Look at him, flyin around blastin the you-know-what. Blowin up you-know-who,"  
"Yeah, but he's so cute though!"   
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose   
But no worse, than what's goin on in Hercule's bedroom   
Sometimes, I wanna get on TV and just let loose, but can't   
but it's cool for 18 to blow up a dead moose   
"Buu is on your lips, Buu is on your lips"   
And if I'm lucky, you might just give me a little kiss   
And that's the message that we deliver to little kids   
And expect them not to know what a dragonball is   
Of course they gonna know who Shenron is   
By the time they hit fourth grade   
They got that damn C N X don't they?   
"We ain't nothing but mammals.." Well, some of us Namekians   
who blow other people up like Saibai Men {*SLURP*}   
But if we can blow up dead animals and antelopes   
then there's no reason that a man and a Namekian can't elope {*EWWW!*}   
But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote   
Bulma wave your pantyhose, sing the chorus and it goes   
  
Chorus (repeat 2X)   
  
I'm Majin Buu, yes I'm the real Buu   
All you other Majin Buus are just imitating   
So won't the real Majin Buu please blow up,   
please blow up, please blow up?   
  
*  
  
Sailor moon don't gotta cuss in their anime to sell their vidoes;   
well I do, so fuck them and fuck you too!   
You think I give a damn about a Grammy?   
Half of you critics don't even watch my anime, let alone stand me   
"But Buu, what if you win, wouldn't it be weird?"   
Why? So you guys could just lie to get me here?   
So you can, sit me here next to Yu-Gi-Oh?   
Shit, Ryoko Masaki better switch me chairs  
so I can sit next to Master Roshi and Fred Durst   
and hear 'em argue over who she gave head to first   
You little bitch, put me on blast on CNX   
"Yeah, he's cute, but I think he's married to Baba, dee-dee!"   
I should download his audio on MP3   
and show the whole world how you gave Mr Buu VD {*AHHH!*}   
I'm sick of you little Kaio and Kai groups, all you do is annoy me   
so I have been sent here to destroy you {*bzzzt*}   
And there's a million of us just like me   
who cuss like me; who just don't give a fuck like me   
who dress like me; walk, talk and act like me   
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!   
  
Chorus   
I'm like a head trip to listen to, cause I'm only givin you   
things you joke about with your friends inside your living room   
The only difference is I got the dragonballs to say it   
in front of y'all and I don't gotta be false or sugarcoated at all   
I just get on the mic and spit it and whether you like to admit it {*ERR*}  
I just shit it better than ninety percent of you sayins out can   
Then you wonder how Goku can eat up chi-chi's food like valiums   
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin when I'm thirty  
I'll be the only person in the otherworld flirting   
Pinchin demons asses when I'm jackin off with Villians   
And I'm jerkin but this whole bag of Viagra isn't working   
And every single person is a Majin Buu lurkin   
He could be workin for otherworld King, spittin on your halo ring {*HACH*}  
Or in the parkin lot, circling   
Screaming "I'm gonna blow up!"   
with his windows down and his system up   
So, will the real Majin please blow up?   
And put one of those fingers on each hand up?   
And be proud to be outta your mind and outta control   
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?   
  
Chorus 2X   
  
Ha ha   
Guess there's a Majin Buu in all of us   
Fuck it, let's all blow up   
  
*  
  
A/N:- Yeah I know it wasn't that great. 


End file.
